


Happier (prompt not fic)

by kaelthelettuce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, and im really bad at writing, bad prompt, basically im too fucking lazy to write my own, i dont mind if im credited or not lmao, klance prompt, make it better if you want, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelthelettuce/pseuds/kaelthelettuce
Summary: why are you reading this gross prompt(also this is kinda a vent but who cares about my mental state am i right?)





End file.
